Take A Moment
by TranceKing123
Summary: When a horrible accident disbands Tails, Amy, and Sonic, they each vow to never see each other again. All wanting to be successful in the electronic music world, they each have to take their only paths: drugs, sex, and good old partying with others.
1. I Will Be Here

**Take a Moment – A TranceKing123 Fanfiction**

A/N: BUG FIXES MADE!

Here's the skinny. I noted on my profile I was gonna do a fanfiction called "Tri-State," but absolutely NOTHING came together.

With the traffic shooting for Lifted, I decided to do another deep, crazy, horrible M rated club music infested Sonic fic. But this time, you'll recognize the characters.

If you want real explicit grime, this fic doesn't start out that way. But don't worry, I got grime up my sleeve… not really, but, c'mon, you know…

This has zero affiliation with Lifted, a'ight? Cool.

**Disclaimer: **All characters, places, and event associated with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to SEGA. Other OC's, places, and events belong to me or their respective owner.

This fic is M. You've been warned.

+=+=+=+=+=+={-[]-}=+=+=+=+=+=+

**Chapter 1: I Will Be Here**

"Alright, I hope I set up the speaker in that sound box really well. Can you hear me, Amy?"

"Loud and clear, Tails."

"Okay, lowdown is you'll need to warm up your vocals before we record the piece. We need this to be crisp clear. I know how hard of a partyer you are, so we just wanna make sure you're up for the vocals today. I don't like to autotune voices because it always sounds like shit to me."

"Got it. What should we warm up with?"

"Something you know."

"Alright, Tails. Hey, where's Sonic?"

"Getting us some Absolut Orange."

"Alright. I'll start off with, ummm, maybe In and Out of Love?"

"Okay… Let's see… 134 BPM… Metronome noise 5… Drum Loop… Four's Off the Floor… Bass… Square… Okay! Shoot in 3, 2, 1!"

Another typical day at the lethal industry. Then again, it's only been a couple of days.

"Verkeer Nög" was the name of their group. With a regular letter O, the phrase is Dutch for "Movement Still," which, backwards, means, "Still Movement." They obviously weren't Dutch, but most of the competition out there was. The meaning? The trio of Sonic, Tails, and Amy together in a studio is the most fun the three have ever had. Time seems to go at a super slow speed as well, which makes the moments favorable.

As for the special little 2 dots on the O? That's just to look cool.

"Dammit, Amy! That's not it! Sharon den Adel says "See the reason in your eyes," not "See the mirror in your eyes."

"She says both!"

"No she fucking doesn't!"

"Look up the fucking lyrics, motherfucker!"

"Ugh, alright."

Well, sometimes it isn't fun. But, whatever is 100%?

Anyways, Amy was the vocalist for the group. Sometimes Tails provided back-up vocals. Mainly, Tails worked with Sonic on constructing the beat. Of course, Amy joined in with slight tweaking and pitch control, giving octave and key ideas with possible vocal pieces.

Where the magic came together was the songwriting. Verkeer Nög was decided to be a vocal trance act with phat basses and cutoff envelope saw leads.{A/N: In the form of most tracks from the Deadmau5 album Random Album Title} All three contributed to writing vocals that would really connect the audience, while still making them dance. The group did this by writing about everyday occurrences that happen in our lives. From heartbreak to failed friendship to even learning about mental disorders you have. This was all on top of crazy drops.

But it wasn't always negative topics. A portion of the music had uplifting lyrics. The topics included newfound love, the party life, and even vacations.

"Amy, we should try OceanLab's Lonely Girl. I know how much you love that song."

"I've sung it so much though… oh, I see."

While songwriting, sometimes the trio's friends would visit Tails' home studio to help songwrite. To get to know a topic better, you have to write the track with someone who's been in the same spot. At least, it seemed that way.

There was more than to the group than song production. A step was taken forward with their branded "Live Sets," in which tons of FX effects are branded into a DAW with stacked clips and a send track hooked up to a headset microphone with Amy on the mic's end.

Problem is? They've never played live.

Tails owned Torq and mastered the art of DJing in no time. But, a DAW has at least 20 different effects. Plus, when playing external instruments, (Or in this case, Amy's headset) you can put a De-Essing EQ as well as a Limiter to make the vocals crisp clear and blend into the song.

"I'm BACK! Oh man, Amy and Tails! WE GONNA HAVE A CELEBRATION!"

"SONIC!" the other two called out in unison, even though Amy's yelp was unheard.

"I got Absolut Orange, straight up Grey Goose, Red Bull, and Cherry Pepsi. Put 'em all together, that shit's like we're getting fuckin' high!"

"Alright, alright Sonic. Hey, since you left, I added the chorus lead, made a second bass pattern, and Amy's warming up in the sound box."

"Sweet, sweet. I met Rouge at the store. We came up with this awesome idea for a song. It was so good, I had to write the concept down."

"Alright. I think we should finish this fucker first, but I wanna hear it. Here, I'll put the speaker in the sound box on."

Tails moved around some VCO's and Oscillators until he found the remote to the sound box, and hit the middle red button.

"Amy, you're on."

"Hi, friend!" Amy called out.

"Hi, friend!" Sonic repeated.

That left Tails confused. For no reason as well, they were ex partners, after all.

"Okay guys, listen to this," Sonic blurted out. "This concept is about someone who's loved someone for a long time, but has never shown it or told the other person. When they try to talk to 'em, someone else has already gotten with them, leaving a missed opportunity."

"Oh, WOW," Tails and Amy both said, again at the same time. But this time, Sonic heard Amy.

"So rouge is coming over in an hour, about. I'll save the alcohol until then. In the meanwhile, let's finish Hold On."

Sonic jogged over to the studio. Now, Tails' studio is well above average hardware wise. Only having a few bits of it, it's really impressive. You walk into a white painted room 20 feet by 20 feet. As soon as you walk in, a fourth of that is taken by the sound box. It's just a mahogany wood box with a microphone that has 3 wires, a speaker so the vocalist can hear outside noises, and a glass door.

The left side, still at the area by the door, wasn't too much. There was a table with some trinkets and plush toys. Sonic and Amy have zero clues to why those were there. There was obviously a reason.

Anyways, the back of the room was where everything was happening. Wires were running everywhere on the sides of the walls. There's a huge table with 3 randomly placed VCO's and a Korg Kaoscillator. Next to that was a hardware M-Audio DJ controller, for Torq, obviously. A big 48 key MIDI keyboard was on a stand in front of some of the hardware. And then, there was the one monitor, which was actually a 50 inch widescreen television. Through VGA, you could see the screen perfectly from a football field waway.

Connected to the front of the hard drive was a 16 port USB connector. This had the phono to USB recorder, which had the 3 VCO's and microphone. The Kaoscillator was in another. M-Audio's DJ controller was in the third. The MIDI keyboard was in the fourth. 4 more were filled up with flash drives and USB strobe light step sequence data transmitters. There was no reason for the strobe light wires to be plugged in, but they were.

"Alright, Amy. We're doing the vocal attempts for the track. This will be take one, okay? I've got headphones so I can hear your of the hardware's mistakes. My guess is we'll probably need a take two. But, whatever. Go when you want."

"Wait, Sonic, Tails. Before I go, the key is A, right?"

"A4, about. Oh, and tempo is 137 BPM, drums are full tempo."

"Alright. Just double checking. Play the song."

Sonic took over the mouse and hit play. The intro started out with a subtle Rhodes melody before it was shuffled, retriggered, etc. Tails turned on one of the VCO's and hit a button on the DJ controller. This automatically turned on a soft, sine wave vocoder on Amy's send channel, as well as a pitch recognition MIDI score data dump.

Tails hit a different button, and a bitcrusher was turned on. The bitcrusher was linked to the saw lead. Soon, it played. It was constructively mega chorded, mixing regular and sharp notes.

Sonic hit a third button on the controller. It started an automation countdown. This also activated the recorder.

Eventually Amy's voice was activated on the send track. As she sung, there were 2 dumps. One was dumping her vocals as an audio track. The other was pitch analyzing each word and creating a pattern for the vocoder.

After 16 lines, Amy stopped and waited for the chorus.

Tails turned off the vocoder.

"Hey, Sonic, put on the headphones. Your turn."

Sonic snatched the headphones from Tails and took a listen. The reason Sonic loved to hear the music was because Amy's voice because so innocent and sweet during each song chorus.

She also talked this sweet and innocent when Sonic was making her slam against the bed mat.

But that wasn't the point. Sonic knew he'd get a boner by listen to Amy sing; he was sure Tails got one. Yet, that wasn't the point either. Plus, what sonic would do when Rouge joined the party…

_C'mon, focus, you man whore._

Suddenly, all drums and bass halted. A soft pad and echoing short square was heard. Tails disabled the vocoder for the rest of the song. Sonic knew in 4 bars, Amy's voice would be entering his ears and making him ear-gasm.

The short square pattern was 4 bars. But it wouldn't be evident until the chorus hit; bar one was on repeat for the breakdown.

Amy's vocals hit, and it was perfect.

" You just can't keep holdin' on.

You gotta fall off sometime.

Cause love ain't what it seems to be. "

Amy repeated the chorus one more time, changing the pitch of "holdin' on," (making it slide a little more) and the last line. (Lowering each word about 200 cents)

After a long reverb and delay, in which Tails gated and retriggered right on the spot, leading into a Dutch House style kick drum sidechaining a quantized phat, dirty bass with an occasional wobble added through Sonic's live knob tweaking. Since it was bitcrushed at a 12/24 ratio, the cutoff tweaking of the knob from the controller made the bass do a really dark, sinister growling sound.

After that part, Amy recorded 16 more lines with the main bass and saw lead line, but for verse two, the bitcrusher on the saw was off.

The headphones were given back to Tails.

Oh, and those vocals did give Sonic a boner. A big, _oh shit I hope Tails doesn't notice _boner.

After verse 2 was recorded, Tails stopped all recording.

"Alright, Amy, I think it's time for backup vocals."

*****:)(:*****

After 30 minutes of recording backup vocals to turn Amy's vocals into some crazy chords, as well as brushing up the vocoder pattern, adding chords as well, the song's final automation was being finished. The final supersaw came in, and the glitch started to enter.

Minutes later, after crazy glitch editing, the song was finished.

"We can master all the songs when we're done," Sonic stated.

_But I wanna master something today, Sonic, _Amy nastily thought.

Amy lost all of her dirty thoughts when the doorbell rang. Everybody knew who it was.

Amy quickly raced upstairs to get out of her Electric Daisy Carnival Las Vegas style fuzzy boots and fuzzy lingerie into more acceptable, professional clothing. Sonic raced to the kitchen using his supersonic speed and whipped out the alcohol concoctions in zero time flat. The drinks were put inside humongous glasses. Tails walked over to the door to answer the impatiently waiting songwriter.

"OMGAWD OMGAWD OMGAWD HI TAILS!"

"Ummm, hi, Rouge," Tails blankly replied.

"This is gonna be the next biggest hit, this song! My GAWD, we need some drinks up in here!"

"I got that covered, Rouge!" yelled Sonic from the background. "I got some super epic Super Sonic DICKTAILS! Err, Cocktails."

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!"

Amy came running down in some sort of crazy lingerie dress with the American flag on it. Which was probably fine, since Rouge was wearing a red version of the fuzzy clothing Amy had on earlier, not to mention the big crazy laser light she was carrying. It's not like anyone FUCKING noticed, right?

She greeted Tails with a kiss on the cheek (which gave Tails his boner; Sonic still had his) and asked him, "So, where will we be writing this thing? And Amy is providing vocals, right?"

"Ummm, we're writing in the studio. It the door left of the kitchen, wide open. And yes, since Amy is the lead vocalist, she kind of, well, sings."

"Alright smart-ass, I get that shit."

Rogue barged into Tails' apartment. She waved to Sonic, then to Amy. She set the strobe light down in the studio, right in the middle of the room, and then went back out to the main room to kiss the 2 hedgehogs she waved to.

It was almost like everyone shared thoughts at the same exact moment, since everyone immediately piled around the big 1 quart glasses of Insane Alcohol Consumption, Round 1.

Each one grabbed a drink, and swigged the whole thing down. Since was 9:00 PM at their location, it was only the beginning of the party.

The all walked to the studio. Tails tried to hook up the strobe light data dump to the strobe light. He set a crazy, color changing, fast light, seizure-initiation pattern, since their blood-alcohol levels were probably ridiculous. When he hit the play button on the data dump, the lights went insane. Super light rays of blue, green, red, and black flashed all around the room. Pretty cool, if you're that drunk.

Tails slammed a notepad on an empty spot on the table. "Let us begin. We all got the memo. Hehehe, this will be fun. We need an interesting hook to start us off."

Rouge immediately spoke up. "How about, 'we've all been at a certain place, but at different times?'"

Everyone nodded their heads, and Tails immediately jotted it all down.

Amy piped up. "Now, what if we call to the 1st line for line 2 and say, 'When our visions were covered with grime.'"

Again, heads were nodded, and Tails picked up the pen and slammed down some words.

"Oh, by the way," Tails interrupted, "I was thinking a root key D sharp, and a tempo of 140 BPM. What do you guys think?"

Agreement, jotting, yeah yeah. You get it.

The song slowly and drunkly threw itself together.

"'But at some time, it will all fade to gray.'"

"'And you can watch your fantasies fade away."

"'And if you fight the demons, you might make it home.'"

"'But don't forget than anyone can roam.'"

"'And over time if you don't make your move, then someone else will find your groove.'"

"'And you can try, try again, but won't succeed.'"

"'When the clock has hit the end, anyone can bet, my friend.'"

"'That your hope will really start to bleed.'"

*****:)(:*****

After 2 hours of crazy hard work, the song was written.

"We can't just end the party yet, guys. It's only 11:00. Reports are filed only after 1 AM. C'mon guys, oh, oh, I got this awesome application for my phone!"

"What, Rouge?" Sonic asked, hoping it was something like "Fuck or Blow" or something.

"Oh, trust me. This is gonna be AWESOME!"

Rouge opened up the app on her smartphone. Everyone looked over.

All it looked like were 2 digital bottles on the screen.

"Wait, is this spin the bo-"

"Nope. It's something WAY better. Here, we need to sit in a square."

Everyone moved to the middle of the studio, sitting in some weird square shape around the strobing laser light show. Rouge shook her phone and the bottles spun. The top bottle pointed towards Amy, and the bottom one pointed towards Rouge.

Something came up on screen. "Amy has to attempt to touch Rouge's stomach while blindfolded."

"!" muttered an excited drunk Sonic. Tails just got a little nervous.

Rouge pulled a blindfold out of her bra and threw it to Amy.

_What the fuck is this doing in her bra?_ pondered Amy.

_Oh God, what's manifesting in that?_ shrugged Tails.

_Kinky motherfucker, _Sonic thought.

Rouge walked behind her a little bit. Amy knew exactly where she was, even blindfolded.

When Sonic put on Amy's blindfold, he hopped over to Tails and whispered, "I wonder what she'll come into contact with her first."

"IDK, maybe a nip tweak?" Tails responded.

Amy slowly crawled over to where Rouge was. Rouge was standing up, and Amy knew this. _I just wanna put a show on for Sonic and Tails._

Amy stood up, and she stuck out two fingers. She jabbed them down.

Rouge made a weird high pitch yelp. Tails recognized that sound.

And he was right.

Amy's two finger jab hit the top of Rouge's pussy, hitting the g-spot right in the sweet spot.

The two males gasped.

"Oh, too bad," Rouge teased. "Try again."

Amy did, but this time she went up the panties and hit the skin. Same place. This time, Rouge let out a crazy loud groan which led into an uncontrollable grunting as Amy pulled the fuzzy panties down and pushed Rouge right into Sonic.

It was exactly as Rouge planned it out to be. She landed face first into the carpet. Some of her body was on Sonic. As for Amy, she took her blindfold off and just watched the cinema unfolding in front of her.

While Rouge got a face full of ground, Sonic got a face full of Rouge's pussy.

"Oooh Sonic, Ooooooooh Litlle Son-son. Why don't you be a big boys and EAT MY FUCKING PUSSY OUT!

And that's exactly what he did. Sonic put his teeth in Rouge's bat cave and started nibbling and scraping. Amy and Tails just watched on in disgust.

"Pst. Hey, Amy," Tails whispered.

"I'm sure I'm thinking the same thing. Look for handcuffs, and let's get this crazy bitch out of here!"

You have to remember about the strobe laser in that small crammed studio didn't make things much better.

But Sonic didn't care. He just ate the shit out of Rouge. Rouge was absolutely screaming at the top of her lungs.

Amy gagged. What her and Tails were watching was just plain horrible.

_And it's all because I tried to get her horny with a g-spot slip. But that's alright. We'll be doing something better tonight. I'll just pretend to act disgusted._

"I can't even fucking watch anymore," Tails whispered. "Let's look in… there, Amy."

"You can look in there, Tails. I'm not sticking my hand in that sweatbath."

Tails immediately went germ phobic and picked up the fuzzy red panties. It was heavy, not to mention sopping wet. It smelled of B.O. and dead fish. Just one fucking disgusting, sweaty, hot, smiley, leaking, sopping…

Tails gagged. "BLEEEH! Oh my God! What the FUCK?"

Amy swiped the panties from Tails. "Oh come on, you fucking wuss, it can't be that- BLEEEH!"

"And to think what was in there… was in Sonic's mouth."

"And on my FUCKING head."

"That blindfold was from her bra."

"WHO FUCKING CARES? Maybe it's not as bad, but it's still fucking gross."

After a short pause, Amy and Tails both looked over their shoulder to see it the vag-carnage was over.

"Oh YES, Sonic! Nom nom nom on that mother fucker!"

"NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM…"

The two looked away, again at the same time. Tails immediately half-heartedly flung his hand into the horrible fuzzball. After barely any searching time, he found some rusty, wet , sticky handcuffs out of the panties and ran over to Rouge.

_Whoa, is he gonna beat the shit out of this bitch? Count me in,_ Amy pondered.

Tails pulled off an amazing superhero move. He unlatched the handcuffs and jumped over Jaws and the boat. His feet foot-planted off the wall, and he quickly did a one-eighty. He latched the cuffs on Rouge as he came backwards, and when his hands were behind him, dragged her off, threw her over her shoulders, and made her hit the wall with a loud thud.

Nothing broke or got a crack or scratch in the process. Amazing.

The reason behind this was he'd know Sonic wouldn't notice, and his teeth would still be in her pussy at the time. When she was thrown back, his teeth would quickly glide in a digging motion, leaving a huge, painful gash in her vagina.

Yeah, that shit fuckin' worked.

Sonic just laid down paralyzed as Tails slapped her across the face.

"Oooow. Kinky!" Rouge muffled.

"What the fuck, Rouge? We're all just trying to do business, and you have to ruin all the fun with that disgusting fucking… Whatever the fuck that was!" scolded Tails.

Somehow, after chugging 32 ounces of liquor, Tails thought he was able to think straight. Evidentially, he thought Amy managed too.

Truth was that all 4 of them were extremely hammered. The alcohol just had different effects/

"Honey," Rouge replied, "We all gotta live our lives, mmmm mmmm mmmmmmmm."

Tails kicked her right in the face, sending two of her teeth flying straight out of her mouth. They dislodged, by accident, into Amy's arm. Those teeth weren't dull, either.

"Fucking tell me, you mother fucker! Come the FUCK ON!"

Not letting Rogue reply, he kicked her in the face again. He then put his foot on her nose, and stomped down as hard as he could. A loud crack was heard as blood ruptured from the shattered nose of Rouge. It flew around Tails' foot, and splattered everywhere on the carpet in the studio. Some blood hit the laser light. When the blood hit the laser light, it completely shorted out, making a horrible, loud, ear-piercing high-pitched ring, along with a sizzling sound.

And that was when it seemed that everyone came to their senses.

Rouge felt the horrible pain, confused at why her nose was broken. She was so drunk, she didn't remember what happened 5 seconds ago. She burst into painful, screeching tears.

Tails fell down to his knees, and collapsed in a blood puddle. He prayed that there was no blood on any of the equipment, and he could just rent a carpet leaner to get the blood out.

Sonic also forgot what occurred a few seconds back. He got up and felt around his teeth with his tongue. Blood was dripping out of his mouth, but there were zero cuts, scrapes, or chips in it.

Amy realized what just unfolded before her, and really started to get angry at herself for starting what was the most gruesome thing she had ever seen.

But all 4 of them came to the same conclusion. It wasn't safe to still be together.

A room filled with an awkward vibe hung around the entire studio. After a long pause, Amy quietly choked out a few hard words. "I-I-I will t-t-t-take Rouge."

Amy bent down to look how bad Rouge's nose was. While looking at the terrifying, blood-curling site of smashed tissue, small skin pieces hanging from random places on her head, and the never-ending blood stream that was flowing like a fountain down Rouge's face, Amy noticed that Rouge was unconscious.

She picked her up and carried her out of Tails' apartment. The direction she was heading was towards the hospital.

Sonic stood up and didn't even look at Tails. He scurried out the front door, which was left open. He closed it behind him.

This left Tails. Sitting all alone in the room, he tried to see the damage, but it was too dark. He slowly got up to walk to the light switch. He put his hands out and dragged them along the wall to feel for the switch. As he was taking steps, a small splashing noise was being made every time he took a step.

When he found the switch, he turned the light on.

The studio was terrible.

Pools of blood were scattered everywhere along the carpet. One giant one was in the spot where Rouge was. A long, blood trail was on the wall, with was created by his bloodstained hands. Tails was greatly wishing that no blood was on the equipment.

But, small bloodstains were scattered among the VCO's.

Everything else, sound box included, was left clean.

Tails grabbed a disinfectant wipe and scrubbed the VCO's and gave them a big cleaning. Since the stains were not near the power switches, the equipment would still work.

Tails steeped outside of the room and gave his hands and feet an extreme wiping. This still left tons on his body, but he just wanted his make his floor cleanable.

After a last couple wipes for the wall, light switch, doorknob, cleaner container, and cabinet handle, Tails raced over to his laundry room.

On top of the dryer was a Bissell SpotBot. He quickly picked it up and carried it to outside of the room. He found on outlet just outside the room and turned the SpotBot on.

Using the brush to clean the carpet, he sprayed a large portion of the cleaning solution in one area with a lot of blood. He then slowly and steadily made a long wiping motion with the brush attachment. He picked the brush up and moved it over one brush length, and wiped that portion. He repeated until the section was done. It took him 5 minutes to do that section. Afterwards, he moved on to the rest of the room.

The whole cleaning took 35 long, grueling minutes. But, the prized studio looked like new afterwards.

He turned off his SpotBot and put it back on top of his dryer. He went back into his studio and made sure every last drop of blood was gone.

It was.

While exiting the room, something caught his attention. It was a piece of paper halfway inside the sound box.

He opened the door so he could grab it, pull the paper out, and see what it was.

It was folded. He opened it up.

_We've all been at a certain place, at a certain time_

_When our visions were covered with grime_

Tails ripped the paper in half, crumpled it, and walked over to his trashcan, where he slammed it in. He then ran to his bedroom. Tails sat on his bed.

_What I've just done, _he thought, _was the worst thing I've ever done. I've ruined four live, one being myself. I almost killed an individual. And, I spent 35 FUCKING minutes cleaning someone else's BLOOD!_

Tails vocalized a loud scream, and he punched his was as hard as he could out of anger. His hands became paralyzed in some sort of half-fist. Tails started to weep. Weep like he never had before, in a loud, sad yet angry manner. He curled into a ball in order to hide his face from his mirror. He tipped over to his right, and he slammed hard against the bed.

His own tears put him to sleep.

*****:)(:*****

When Sonic got home, he immediately went into the bathroom in order to get the blood off him. He went into the shower and in a mad man's fashion, beat himself clean.

It took him 45 minutes.

When he got out, he immediately trotted along to his hidden pill cabinet. He pulled out 4 antidepressants and chugged them down with a bottle of Grey Goose that happened to be by his sink.

After that, he walked out to his couch and turned on his television. He flipped on Animal Planet, and watched some weird insect hunting show.

15 minutes in, he passed out.

*****:)(:*****

Amy, after 30 minutes of lagging her feet along, Amy was having much trouble trying to get Rouge to the hospital. She was following a dirt trail. This trail led to a small little forest with little pine trees and slight shrubs lying around.

She had to take a break. Rouge was set under one of the pine trees, hidden from any possible bad weather.

Amy looked back to see how far she trekked. She guessed that the hospital was not far away.

She walked back towards the trees, but got a sudden queasy feeling in her stomach.

_No, Amy! You have to make it! You have to get her to the hospital!_

In the middle of her thoughts, Amy started erratically walking left and right, but she couldn't get to Rouge.

_C'mon, c'mon!_

But it was too late. Amy collapsed alongside the right side of the dirt trail into a big patch of loose, soft sediment on the side of the trail.

Later that night, it rained.

*****:)(:*****

But maybe it was the right thing to do. The four of them, getting together… It didn't turn out the way that anyone even dreamed of. But whatever happens, it just happens. Sometimes, you have to live a little. At some point, we all have to take a moment to live. We can take a moment to cry. Also, we can take a moment to love. But, there's no reason to ask why.

For, you don't know when you're gonna die. But when you do, the sad thing happens to be that you'll only be able to recall a few things.

+=+=+=+=+=+={-[]-}=+=+=+=+=+=+

A/N: That was crazy. When this idea popped into my head, I knew I had to get it down ASAP.

So, how do you like it? I really tried to dig down into the underground on this one. My main focus was to start out with my regular story style, but then load up the story with as much grime as I could possibly put in the text editor.

Rate and review, the feedback makes it all come together.

**If you would like to collaborate with TranceKing123:**

Send me a personal message with a small reason why you would like to collab and an idea you have we could expand on. I tried to make this as simple as I could so the collab could get out as soon as possible. Also, you can choose whether the fic should be posted on your account or mine. I really don't care.


	2. The Sky Belongs to Nobody

**Take a Moment – A TranceKing123 Fanfiction**

Update: Less shitty, this chapter is!

A/N: Remember in Lifted when chapter 1 was loaded with a deep, violent aura, but chapter 2 was a recovery? I think I'll try to keep this story at a constant filth level, but lemme know if you need a breather.

**Disclaimer: **All characters, places, and event associated with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to SEGA. Other OC's, places, and events belong to me or their respective owner.

This fic is M. You've been warned.

+=+=+=+=+=+={-[]-}=+=+=+=+=+=+

**Chapter 2: The Sky Belongs To Nobody**

Three days is an interesting amount of time. Why? One day can seem either long or short. But after 3 days, you just give up on back and forth-ing whether or not time slows down or goes fast. Maybe there's no reason to give up, but you just fucking do. Hands down. Put money on it.

Or not.

Anyways, it was three days since the tragedy at Tails' apartment. It was under a don't ask don't tell feel. Tails hoped that nobody would find out about what happened. He took 3 days of hiding in his apartment spending 3 lazy days watching TV and catching up on lost hours of sleep. But at some point, he would have to go out and breathe in fresh air; his fur was getting really pale, his breathing was shallow, and mind was everywhere.

Nothing would ever get Tails to come in contact with his friends ever again. It was official. Only one song was ever composed, not even mastered, packaged, or demo'd. Tails had erased the file the other day. Verkeer Nög was officially dead. Gone. Out of the question.

All this equipment Tails had… He had to do something with it. You can't give up on a hobby if you banded and then fell apart.

He would have to run solo.

Many people ran solo in the club music world. They also became the most successful. For some reason, if you ran solo, you ran big bucks.

A small spark of inspiration came into his mind.

Tails trotted along to his computer and hit all of the power switches on. Lights flashed everywhere, even though all the light was coming from the living room, which had a ginormous window in it.

His login screen came up. He was a Windows Vista user, who never upgraded since all the newer software seemed the same to him.

He typed in his credentials.

Username: MilesMusic

Password: *************

The welcome screen came up. His desktop showed. He didn't have much on it. He had the recycle bin, a shortcut to his documents, and program EXE's for FireFox, FL Studio, Torq, and Microsoft Office Starter 2010.

He double clicked on the FL Studio EXE. This was his digital audio workstation. He mostly used his VCO's for instrument creation. But when it came to pianos, guitars, or any other real instrument, he relied on softsynths that resampled a certain instrument sample and made it pitch editable.

He decided that's what he focused on.

He wanted to create a dream trance track with a huge, joyful aura that would float around with the song and make it so much more enjoyable.

Unlike most producers, he immediately went to the synths, and saved the percussion and effects for last.

He linked his "Phatie" VCO into the program and created a really heavy sine/saw bassline that crunched through the track. He recorded a small gate at the D sharp note. (Or E flat, if you want to call it that)

The bass would only be one pattern.

He opened up a piano simulation softsynth and linked loads of effects to make it roomy, spacy, and deep. He recorded a HUGE pattern with 2 gaps, each 1 minute. The pattern was recorded at 132 BPM, and took up a full 5 minutes and 20 seconds. This would turn into the final length of the song.

***()***

After 4 full hours of more orchestral strings, choirs, and acoustic guitars, all resampled, he had put the song together with a thumping kick, basic hi-hat and clap, and lots of supersaw string and lead patterns. The main orchestral pieces were stacked up, and cutoff automation clips were built for the song. He started the song with some orchestral instrument emphasis that started really low and deep and morphed into the original sound. Next came the kick with subtle piano and that VCO bass. After that part, the rest of the drum samples came in with sweeping supersaws. The drop came, and after stacking every orchestral sample into the pattern, the lead faded in. After that, the song basically ended like every other trance song. Lead, bass, drums, subtle other synths, breakdown.

A basic song. All he had to do was finish the automation tweaking.

But the doorbell rang.

Tails almost shit his pants when he heard the doorbell ring. Absolutely nobody was supposed to come over. He hoped it wasn't the cops that would come and arrest him for possible murder.

Rouge, who was lying on the ground with blood everywhere…

He didn't want to think about it. All he wanted to think about was the doorbell.

He slowly dragged his feet along in the direction of his door, and then put his hand on the door handle.

He imagined himself opening the door, and there being cops standing outside. The cops would beat him with their nightsticks until he was bleeding and screeching in pain. Then, one of them would take their foot, and stomp as hard as they could on their nose…

The doorbell rang again. Since the speaker was right by the door, the ring made a horribly loud sound which sent Tails out of his day-mare and on the floor, ears ringing and possibly bleeding.

He slowly got up, and rubbed his left ear with his left paw. With his right paw, he opened the door about ten percent. He peeped out the door. Standing outside was a single tailed female-looking fox with a similar color pallet that Tails was rocking.

The only difference was that the yellow fur was replaced with a bright, neon green color that glistened in the sunlight. She had one eyebrow raised, and she didn't notice Tails peeping in the door crack. Tails stood upright, looked as professional as he could, and opened the door all the way, closing his eyes as tight as he could, and waiting for anything.

"Um, are you alright?" the neon-green fox asked.

Tails jumped and opened his eyes as much as he could. "I-I-I uh, um, the s-s-sun…"

"No, the loud banging noise I heard."

Tails couldn't think straight. He looked around everywhere in his house, looking for a lie to say. But the other fox stopped him.

"Hehehe, you're silly," she giggled.

Tails was really sweating. He was getting really nervous. Not because someone else was at his door, but because his brain had basically stopped working.

"Come out side, I would like to talk to you about something," she instructed Tails.

Tails limped along outside to the hallway of his door, which led to his apartment complex hallway.

"Wow, you look like you haven't seen the outside world in months. I should talk outside so you can get some sun."

_Oh beautiful, _thought Tails.

The walking got Tails' blood flow to start going. He walked at a regular pace down a flight of stairs into the apartment complex lobby.

The place was really crowded for some odd reason. He had to find a maze path to get to the doors. This basically increased his walking distance by five times. He was very glad when he reached the door.

He walked outside, and he looked for where the mysterious fox went.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" she called out.

Tails turned towards her voice, which was coming from the courtyard. He walked up to the fox with a weird, awkward feeling inside of him.

"Hehehe, you're an interesting character," she vocalized.

She stuck her right paw out. "My name is Aruna. It's really nice to meet you, Tails."

Tails got really confused. "How…?"

"I saw your ClubUnite page, and-"

"OH GOD! I forgot about that. I sucked two years ago!"

Tails had his own ClubUnite page he made and abandoned 2 years ago. It was a website for DJ's to create mixes and podcasts and share them free.

He had posted 2 mixes he made in Torq. Some people commented about the track choice, but the others raved about the "tons of effects" he put in the mixes.

But that was two years ago!

"Hehehe, you're embarrassed! Awwww, look, your cheeks are red, hehehe!"

Tails just couldn't talk. He was at a loss for words.

"Anyways," she continued, "There was a link to your Tweaker, err, Twitter. Your posts were all about you and your little group Verkeer Nög making uplifting trance music."

"We disbanded," Tails threw out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How'd it happen?"

Tails didn't want to think about the night before, let alone share about it. Since he had to keep the secret, a lie came out of his mouth.

"The other members got bored with me."

"Oh. Well, it sounded like you really cared about the music. I haven't heard any of your tracks, but I thought I'd get to meet you. I looked up your name in a directory, got your address, and decided to check out your set up."

"But… Why?" Tails asked.

"It's because I wanted to… hmmm… Let's make a deal."

"Wait, what?"

"Hehehe, this will be great. You show me your music space; I'll surprise you with something."

Tails didn't know if he could trust the girl. She could've been some crazy hooker for all he knew. And when he'd let her into his house, she'd rape the fuck out of him, video tape it, and post it on the internet.

But she did seem like a nice individual. Sure, she was obviously a little flirtatious, and probably a slut. But hey, you only live once, right?

"Okay, you can check it out," Tails replied.

"Yippie!" Aruna yelped in excitement. She jumped in the air with a clenched fist raised in the air.

Tails got really nervous and hoped that nobody was witnessing anything. He looked around, but couldn't find anyone.

"Let's go into the trance zone!" Aruna chanted. Tails was breaking a crazy sweat as he walked into the lobby of the apartment complex.

His apartment complex lobby looked like a Holiday Inn Express. It even had a breakfast buffet, restaurants, and a front desk clerk. It was a hotel-style complex. You just pay your rent, and you're set.

Each of the apartments had three rooms. It had a living room with a kitchen on the side, and two other rooms. One was the bedroom, in which had actual hotel style beds and a bathroom hidden by a tinted glass door. There was one more room, which was empty. Most people turned it into an office room, but for Tails, it became a professional looking studio.

"Hello, Tails!" called the front desk attendant.

"Hello!" replied Tails. The customer service was top notch at the facility. And the rates were amazingly affordable. He also had the best neighbors who never sent noise complaints. They were the chilliest and coolest neighbors around.

Aruna and Tails both stepped into an elevator, even though his apartment was only one floor up. Tails hit the "2" button and waited. There was an awkward moment as the two looked at each other at the same time, but didn't speak a word. When the doors opened, Aruna followed Tails, even though she found his apartment already. The door was left open, but nobody had entered his apartment, plus nobody ever did. Tails didn't care too much about it.

His living room was actually very impressive. The preset set-up was a large, 62 inch Hi-Def TV down a hall which contained the two extra rooms. The kitchen was on the west side, in the back corner, wrapping around that corner a little bit. It had a wood floor with granite countertops and a few shelves. There was also a mahogany colored table with a maroon wood chair that had a home telephone and a directory list next to it.

Tails added a coffee table in the middle of the room, small, but also mahogany colored. To the high countertop in the kitchen, he added bar stools. All the basic appliances were in his kitchen, all black colored. Every alcohol beverage utensil could be found organized around the back granite countertop. The dishes, which were black and yellow colored plates, bowls, spoons, forks, etc., were all organized well in the drawers and cabinets. Also, two couches surrounded the coffee table. These couches reclined and also were mahogany. One was facing the TV. The other had its backside to the south wall. If you wanted to watch TV on that couch, you've half to lay down on it as a bed with the bottom of your feet facing the east wall.

He did nothing to his standard red painted hotel bedroom. It looked like every other bedroom at a Hilton or Marriot. As for his studio, he painted the walls white inside of it. And, of course, added all his stuff.

When Aruna and Tails walked in, Aruna immediately asked, "Which of these rooms over here on the right are what?"

"Down the hall all the way is the living room and kitchen. The first door on your right is the bedroom and bathroom. The second door leads to my pride and joy."

"Your studio," Aruna answered. "Wow, I know this place by heart already! Hehehe!"

"Alright, Aruna. You said you wanted to check out my studio. Check it out. I need to get myself some Cheese Nips or something, I need a fucking snack."

While Tails walked to his kitchen, Aruna went into the studio.

"Wow, Tails! It looks all shiny and new!" Aruna called out.

"Yeah, just cleaned it."

Aruna walking into Tails' studio was like a nerd entering the Comic Con doors. She was speechless. "Oh my God, Tails! WOW!"

Tails entered the studio with a box of Oreo Fudge Creams in his hand. He would try not to pig out on the Fudge Creams, but they were so fucking good…

Aruna moved the mouse on Tails' computer, taking it off sleep mode and rebooting it.

The login screen came up.

"Oops. Sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Aruna apologized.

"Mmmm, if's awwiey," Tails forced out with a mouthful of Fudge Creams.

"Excuse me, but what did ya say?"

Tails swallowed. "Sorry, I meant to say that it was alright. Geez, these Oreo Fudge Creams are the coolest little mother fuckers at the supermarket."

"Oh my God, you like Oreo Fudge Creams? They're, like, my favorite things! Hehehe!"

God, her laugh was so fucking annoying.

Tails just wanted to beat the shit out of her, but he was very interested in what surprise Aruna had in store for him.

It was probably a blowjob. But hey, free blowjobs? Tails would take one any day by a hot, glowing, neon colored fox.

Tails logged into his account, putting the same information he put every time.

It's a no brainer. You see, to re-login to a computer account, you just put in the same fucking credentials.

Anyways, his media player was up when he logged in.

"Oh, is this a project?" Aruna asked?

"Uhhh, it's an unmastered draft I threw-"

"Oh my God, pretty PLEASE lemme listen?"

Tails got really nervous. He didn't know how this chick would react to dream trance. She sure looked like a hardcore dubstepper.

Tails moved the song position marker to zero and hit play. Immediately, Aruna was put into a state of trance. The cutoff envelope strings were just at the right bass, mid, and treble to "lift" anybody up.

It was almost as if Aruna listening to the song made it better. Tails was really trying to pick up flaws. This brought him into the song and he, too, became tranced.

When the drums came in, it caught Aruna off guard. It put a big smile on her face. She muttered, "Woah!"

They stayed really silent until the next drop occurred. There was a small break, and then the computer orchestral was Full Flex before they knew it. And thus, the song was over in flash time.

"I have an idea, "Aruna thought out loud. Tails didn't respond, so she walked into the soundbox. Tails turned on the speaker.

"You want to add your vocals to this little track?"

"I fucking LOVE this track. But, if I added some vocals at the drop part, which is from minute three to minute four, about, it could get even more dreamy."

"Are you a singer, Aruna? Can you improvise at all?"

"Just give it a shot, c'mon." She winked at Tails.

It made him blush.

He turned off the speaker and set the metronome to 132. He linked the track and metronome to her headphones, and hit play at the part where all the sound fades out for the drop to hit.

Tails was absolutely astonished at her absolutely on beat, sweet, breathy voice.

" We can dream.

But we forget that it's not a reality.

But if I can stay with you

My subconscious just might come true.

I know that you can see.

And soon one of your visions will be me.

And if you try, and only you can try

We just might be able to touch the sky "

Aruna held the ending word "sky" for a good four more seconds before ending.

Tails hit the pause button. His jaw was on the floor. The execution of the lyrics was beyond words. Never had he heard vocals so powerful come out of his soundbox.

Aruna stepped out of the soundbox. "Hehehe, I see you likey."

"I, uh, ummm, I-uu-uh-t-t-t-t-t-"

"No need for too much effort," Aruna interrupted. "I just showed you my reason for contacting you. I would love to form a trance duo with you, Tails. Together, we could easily make it to the top. I believe we can put watch of our skills together and create masterpieces. What do you say?"

Tails jumped out of his chair. He was freaking out. He must've been dreaming, but by no means did it feel like one. He wanted to scream "yes" at the top of his lungs, but instead what came out was, "Why me?" in a very calm, confused monotone.

"You see, Tails. Your ClubUnite DJ mixes got a lot popular then you must've though they would. When I heard them, I had to check out your ClubUnite profile. The picture you choose just captivated me. It showed you tweaking a VCO. As basic as it was though, it was the way you were smiling, and the joy, care, and experience flowing in one big good-feeling throughout the picture, I knew you had some talent. Big talent, too. My friend's brother owns an electronic music digital record label, and-"

"Wait, WHAT?" This COMPLETELY took Tails off guard. Not only did he meet a crazy, neon, giggling club chick from God-knows-where, but he was being asked to become a role model not even 24 hours after possibly committing a homicide.

"I know, I know. I knew you'd freak out. I wanted to put vocals on one of your tracks and give it to him to release it."

"Yes, yes, I'll put full commitment into this project!" Tails exclaimed. He had never felt so much joy, so much pride.

But one feeling was bothering him. It was the feeling of belonging. His purpose for life seemed to be for trance music. But, in the club scene, no brain power at all is used.

But maybe that's what it took. A large commitment. And maybe, he could do something big.

But that made him feel bad, considering the fact he came from something to still something, unlike… He couldn't think about it.

It had to stay a secret. Nobody could know about that one night, where his life changed forever. If anybody found out about what he did…

He couldn't even think about her. Tails didn't even want to think about her name. If anyone found out about what happened… All of this, all of the music, the awesome apartment, and his newfound vocalist, it would all be gone. All of it.

"Hey, Tails? Something up?" Aruna asked.

"Well, I, uhhh…"

"I know you're overwhelmed. But it's okay. I really want to get to know you better. It'd be awesome if I could sleep over at your place for a few nights, get to know you better. We could have a very fun time!"

_WHAT? SLEEP OVER? _Tails was very frustrated at her demanding and short time span. He barely knew her. The only thing he knew was she had a good voice. How dare she say that! She probably WAS a fucking slut this whole fucking time!

But, she seemed so trustable. Like the other female friends he had.

He got real nervous. The last time a crazy girl came over to Tails' apartment and tried to have fun, she…

Not a chance. He would never hurt cute, innocent Aruna.

But she was kind of loony.

Still, she never…

But, what if…

"Tails. What's up?"

"Well, I, uhhh…" Tails could no longer think straight. The wires in his brain completely rewired, and it felt like he no longer had control of himself. The filter to his speech was broken.

"Aruna, look, lemme tell you, no, uhhh…"

"Wait, what do you have to tell me Tails? C'mon, you're being all strange about something. Hehehe, it's like you're being controlled. Hehehe."

"Well, Aruna, I, uhhh, ummm, oh God…"

Tails couldn't think straight. The only thing that went through his mind was _I hope they are okay._

But at the same time, he didn't. He hoped the rest of Verkeer Nög were all dead, brutally FUCKING MURDERED!

But no.

But, FUCKING YES! FUCKING DEAD!

"Ummm, Tails?"

Aruna's voice was merely distant. Tails was officially going insane. His blood temperature was rising, his heart beat was going higher, and he was starting to feel queasy.

Inside of his head, he was still battling thoughts. In fact, he was battling so many of them, he just could hold on anymore.

Everything around him started to fade into a black color. A distance voice was barely heard.

"Tails… Tails! You okay?

*****:)(:*****

A hospital, it was. When all conscience was regained, a hospital room was the setting. With a pounding head, colors were all rearranged, and nothing was straight.

But something was coming closer, and it was talking.

"It's good to see you're finally awake. We found you unconscious on a road, Miss, ummm, Amy Rose. According to a security camera, there was a huge mudslide that swept you onto a path and you were run over by a sliding car during the mudslide. We're so greatful you're back."

Amy felt like she was missing something… But, she couldn't think straight.

"We expect your recovery will take at least a week. So, we've tried to make your room as cozy as possible. On the side of your bed, you'll find a TV remote and a telephone. You will also find a red button. Just hit it when you need our service, for example food or something. Also, you may have visitors; in fact one is on their way right now."

The nurse was talking in some sort of hard, cold, Irish accent. Amy couldn't make out the color of her fur since everything was so blurry. Thinking straight was merely impossible.

Amy tried to sit up, but the short cord of her breathing mask kept her from moving up. She could only go left or right to make herself comfortable.

Amy looked at herself to figure out if she was dreaming, because it sure felt like it.

When she looked at herself, she noticed that her right leg and left arm were locked in some sort of comfortable, rubber holdings that made it easy to adjust inside, but inapplicable to get out.

Other than that, she was in a hospital gown that was already over the clothing she had on before.

All she remembered was going to sleep. She didn't remember where, when, or how it happened. All she remembered was falling asleep.

But surely, she had to get the fuck out of the hospital. Being in a hospital for seven days meant money in the five digits.

Or was it six digits? Amy was having a load of trouble trying to remember anything for no apparent reason. The only thing she could remember was yesterday. She… sang?

It sucks when you can only remember so little. Especially when your vision is so blurry. What the fuck was this, escape from Call of Duty Black Ops-title-in-middle-of-campaign?

Amy couldn't think straight, but she looked around to find possible solutions. Maybe if she worked her brain hard enough, she could remember the events before. She knew that she was singing yesterday. That was it. That was all she remembered. After that, it was sleepy time, and… _AAAAAH, WHAT THE FUCK!_

Maybe reciting a song in her head would get brain power working. Or she could quietly sing to herself and get her mind working.

But what song did she know? She couldn't remember any particular songs.

Amy reached for the TV remote, and hoped something productive was on. She turned on the… Wait… _Oh shit! What the fuck do you press?_

She was battling in her head what you had to press down… or was it pull up?

_The FUCK?_ Amy was having a violent subconscious battle. In anger, she threw the remote wherever. It hit something, but the TV switched on.

_That doesn't seem right…_ she thought.

Amy tried to focus on the television screen, but everything was just so blurry. She squinted, forced open, and well, did everything possible you could do with moving your eyes. But the TV just stayed as a big blur.

"What… the… FUCK!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs. She had a horrible anger spasm, and she literally jumped out of her bed, falling on the floor. The oxygen mask ripped off her face, a large IV looking thing was knocked over, and she took out the table with the remotes.

But the scariest part… Her arm shot with a vigorous pain.

She let out another loud, scream. But this time, it was due to pain. She slowly realized her bone may have ripped out of her arm and was sticking out.

It was a horrible tearing; she could hear the skin rip with a loud "CRRRRRRRRP!"

Time must've been real slow, because something really heavy hit the floor. The bang must've been the loudest thing in the room.

But… everything seemed so loud to her.

Pain was still shooting. She imagined the blood making an insane fountain of red in the air, Ren & Stimpy style. She forced herself to look at her torn, ripped …

Wait, what the FUCK?

There was a small, almost microscopic line of blood tricking down her arm at a very slow pace. She looked at the floor, and she noticed a very big needle lying there on the floor.

They drugged her!

This infuriated Amy. The medication was keeping her vision blurry and thoughts scarred so she would… So she would…

It was like nothing happened; at least that's what it felt like to her. It was almost like her vision was blurrier.

She shot up as fast as she could, forgetting about everything that just took place. Her head crashed into the table at an alarming pace. Even more pain just imploded inside her. Amy's skull made a loud cracking noise, and as she hit the floor, she told herself she just raptured her skull.

As she hit the ground, she splashed into a giant puddle of blood, her head still with a horrible pain. Everything was in slow motion to her. Sure, life in slow motion may seem cool, but not with a pain-pounding cranium.

She could only stare at the pool of blood that was beneath her. It was a dark, crimson red, perfectly glossy blood pool, with lines around it making a square, and…

WAIT!

Suddenly, the pain stopped shooting in her head. She took a quick glimpse at the glossy red-tile floor that covered the hospital she was in.

She crawled out from underneath the table and shot up, feeling as if she just woke up from beauty rest. The first thing she noticed was that the high-def TV was on the Travel Channel…

But this was a hospital… And aren't they standard def…

Wait, SHE COULD SEE!

Joy came inside of her as all conscience was regained. Immediately, she started piecing the puzzle together. She DID sing yesterday, and it was for a dream trance song. It was with Tails and Sonic, of course, and, then there was…

ROUGE!

She remembered everything. Tails… Sonic… All the horrible things they did to poor Rouge.

She swore to herself she'd never see them ever again. And if she did, she would make sure they never saw anything else.

Amy became so infuriated, that…

"What happened?" the dark red hedgehog nurse demanded. "You need to get straight back in bed, miss!"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ROUGE?" Amy screamed.

"Honey, I have no clue-"

Something took over Amy at that point in time. She saw a scalpel in the nurse's pocket…

"WHY DID YOU DRUG ME?"

"Honey, you needed to recover-"

"OH DID I JUST NEED TO FUCKING RECOVER? YOU WANTED TO MAKE MORE FUCKING MONEY AND GET FUCKING OVER PAID AND-"

"Listen, sweetie. Calm down. Please."

"NO, I WON'T!" With that said, Amy pulled off one crazy move in a spectacular, and in some ways, colorful show. She pulled out the scalpel from the nurse's pocket, but instead of putting it in her pocket or bringing it back to herself, she quickly dragged it upwards through the nurse's stomach and straight into her neck, where she dug it in even more.

The nurse made a horrible terrorizing scream as the scalpel entered her stomach, but she was quickly muted as she was lively cut in half by the psychopathic Amy.

With a huge, disgusting cut inside of the nurse, her body just fell to the floor in a raining shower of blood. It went every direction possible as she crashed onto the floor with a loud thud. Amy quickly hid behind a curtain in the next, empty hospital room so she wouldn't get caught. She took a quick glance at the dead nurse. Amy could easily look inside of the gash and make out her insides. Her heart, which was ruptured and cascading blood, was right there, and her lungs, drying and shriveling right before Amy's eyes, were over there.

And yet, Amy didn't feel bad at all that she just committed her first murder.

Hearing footsteps, she quickly found the wall on the left a perfect spot to crouch by and be unseen. Two different creatures were present, as they looked at the dead nurse.

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"The nurse said she was visiting this room she's dead in front of."

"Let's catch this psychopath."

They walked into Amy's original room. She crawled under the curtain and silently snuck into the area. The two critters were police officers, one was a black and white fox, the other… well, the exact same.

They were dumbfounded, looking at the empty hospital bed. Amy quickly snuck up to the first police officer's feet. Just as the two officers were about to step away, she shot up and quickly stuck the scalpel into the first officer's heart, making for a clean, instant, silent death.

"There!" The second officer announced, even though he was oblivious to what just happened to his partner. As the first police officer was falling down, Amy ripped the pistol off of his belt, and lunged over to the second police officer.

The second police officer must have shit his pants, because when he put his hand on his gun, he forgot to take it off.

Still airborne, Amy shoved the gun inside of the officer's mouth, which made him choke and drop the gun.

So, the officer had managed to get the gun out of his belt, but he forgot to shoot it? _What a fucking toolbag, _Amy thought.

As he tried to pull the first gun out of his mouth, Amy took the second and shoved it in even more violently. There was not enough room in his mouth, so she vigorously pulled the left gun as left as she could and the right gun as right as she could.

This move was tearing the officer a big mouth. A loud, stretching, "KRUUUUUR" sound was coming from the officer's mouth as it was being ripped apart. Blood started geyser-ing out of his mouth and got into Amy's face. It really annoyed her. So, she shoved the guns into his new mouth as far as she could and left them there. She quickly raced over to the first officer's dead body and pulled the scalpel out of the dead officer's chest and ran back over to the second one.

The second officer was choking to death, but Amy felt a little bit of sorrow and pulled out the guns. As the officer took a deep breath, Amy lost the feeling and slammed her paw with the scalpel inside of his mouth. Her paw fit in nicely, even with the scalpel. She attempted to slice across the throat, but right in the middle, her scalpel got caught in something. Blood was now cannoning out of the officer's mouth in an uncontrollable fashion. Amy decided not to get the scalpel unstuck from whatever it was wedged in. It was really jammed. Plus, the blood jets didn't make anything easier.

She quickly raced to the sink and threw water all over herself, cleaning herself dry. She also cleaned the guns and slipped them inside her pant pockets after she ripped off her annoying hospital gown.

She then casually strolled out of the hospital room, checking to see if anyone was looking, but all she heard were screaming, phone calls, and loud footsteps of people running. She quickly got an idea and started running to the front desk, screaming herself.

You see, the front desk doesn't pay attention to what the patients look like. So, if she was running up there and screaming, Amy would seem like a bystander to them.

While running to the front desk, she almost slipped, which caused one of her pistols to almost fall out of her pocket.

_That's a lucky save, _she thought.

She kept on going as she was, and ran up to the desk, pretending to hyperventilate.

"Oh my God! I heard SCREAMS! I saw BLOOD! YOU GOTTA HELP THEM, YOU GOTTA HELP THEM!"

The front desk clerks all looked at her weird at first, but then they all saw the running people, and went to join the crime scene. Amy quickly booted out the door, but then quickly stopped herself.

She had to seem casual so she wasn't suspicious. This was actually fairly easy for her, considering she was feeling no emotions.

While she was walking towards the elevator, she had to think to herself why she was doing this.

It was all to find Rouge. She had to find Rouge, and bring her to the… Uh…

She couldn't come back to the hospital. Who would ever come back to a location in which they murdered three people?

Amy had to plan her next move, and she didn't have many options to choose from. She had just murdered three people, all just to save her friend.

But… why? It didn't make sense at all. Amy cared about her friends, but never as much as Rouge at this certain instant.

But, you know what the reason was?

It was because she was on the verge of dying. She was left under a tree for God knows how long. But, the nurse said there was a mudslide… Where?

She came up with a plan. Amy would ask about the site of the mudslide and find her.

Doing something with her? That would be the hardest part. The hospital was her only option, but she couldn't go there.

She could ask a friend to take her there.

But, what would the friend think? She had to keep last night's events a secret. Absolutely NOBODY would learn about the events of the last night she was awake. At least, not on her terms.

She hoped everybody else didn't tell anybody what happened. Because if they did…

Amy had finally reached the elevator. She hit the down button. For some reason, the elevator was right there with nobody in it.

Things were going perfect for Amy.

_But nothing is ever perfect. Nothing is ever 100%. So, what will be today's downfall?_

When Amy was inside the elevator, she hit the L button, which meant lobby. As the door closed, she wondered if anybody else knew about what had happened upstairs.

She waited a little bit. The subtle lounge music playing in the elevator seemed rather unfitting.

Finally, there was a loud beep, and the doors opened.

All the people, all the desk clerks, all the… critters.

_There's a joyful mood down here. Wow, nobody knows about what just happened upstairs!_

The first critter Amy saw, she tapped him on the shoulder. The particular one she chose was a middle aged brown colored hedgehog.

"Excuse me, sir."

"Yes, little girl?"

_Wow, derp. Hey old man, get your wrinkly ass upstairs and then say that._

"Um, I heard about some mudslide the other day, but I didn't catch where it was. Out of curiosity, do you maybe know?"

Amy was trying to talk in an innocent voice. It didn't matter; at least it seemed it didn't.

"Oh, it was on the west side of Tillmook Road."

"Thanks, sir."

Tillmook Road was a little ways away from Station Square. It looked like and felt like Station Square, but it was just a little bit off to the side.

Amy thought of something.

_Tillmook Road is nowhere near this hospital. That means… If I blacked out there…_

_I was going the mother fucking wrong way. Wow, derp. Again._

Amy tried to think of a place near Tillmook. A really well-known nightclub called "X-Ta-C" was located there. That nightclub… Of course Amy knew the address. She was a local.

Amy waved for a cab. One pulled over, and as she got in, confetti blew everywhere after she closed the door.

"What the hell?" Amy thought out loud.

"Congratulations!" a computer-generated voice blurted out. "You've hoped in the free cab. This entire cab ride is free. That's right. Free! Tell us where YOU want to go!"

***()***

She actually had a nice cab ride. There was an actual driver through all the confetti, and they were chatting about the club and the cool people coming there. Amy didn't see exactly what the taxi cab driver looked like, but his voice had a deep, raspy timbre.

Once she had gotten off, she immediately went to look for Tillmook Street. Tillmook was just a little ways away. She noticed it was awfully quiet around her. This wasn't exactly to her liking.

When she finally hit the beginning of Tillmook, she was surprised at how giant the mudslide was. It was like God had spilled coffee on the road. A large, weirdly shaped puddle of dried mud was just right there, there was one divot in the mud, and it looked like a car made it.

She ran over to the site, and immediately looked to her right, since she was entering the street on the south side. There was a huge opening in the cliff, where all the mud came off.

Amy immediately ran up the cliff. Half way there, she halted.

Wouldn't they know about where she was going?

In the hospital, she had demanded the location of Rouge. They would've figured by now  
>Rouge was a second person by the mudslide, and that she was heading back to the scene of the mudslide to go find her.<p>

_But wait. I killed the only possible person who would know._

And that was the nurse. So, unless a nearby patient heard otherwise, she was absolutely fine.

But, they could pull out her hospital papers, pull up a directory on her, and go to her house.

She couldn't go back.

But, who could she stay with?

She tried to think of all the possible friends she could stay with.

Cream was one. Another was… ummm…

Was Cream her only option? She seemed like the only one who would let her stay. After all, she was a fan of blaring trance music, too.

Although Cream was a heavy dubstepper, (or, h34vy dubst3pp3r, as she put it) she could sneak Amy in to stay and never tell the landlord.

A little more confident, she ran straight up the hill to look for where she was last.

She had to walk a little bit on flat ground before the trees were visible.

Huffing and puffing more than Duke Nukem during a glory hole, she quickly scurried up to the last tree that she recognized.

It was the same small one she recognized before. All Amy had to do was…

She couldn't just bring Rouge to Cream's house. Especially with loads of dried blood on her face. Nobody was to know of last night's happenings. Absolutely nobody.

She quickly looked at the tree, then at the road. Then back at the tree. Then, back at the road.

_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!_

Amy didn't know what to do. She was stopped silent. She quickly looked under the tree to see if Rouge was even there.

Rouge was still there.

So, did she take her… or… leave her?

Amy had to think of a plan.

And, on the top of her feet, she got it.

+=+=+=+=+=+={-[]-}=+=+=+=+=+=+

A/N: Whew. Done!

Lemme throw one thing out. When I type, I just type the first thing that enters my mind. When I was proofreading, Amy's escape from the hospital really made me cringe.

I tried to give that part the Tails' superstomp feel to it from chapter 1. But, it just came out way worse than that. But I like the result. That disgusting, horrible part will make a lot of people shudder… In fact, the chapter 1 part didn't make me shudder at all.

Be sure to R&R. I always take the feedback.

**If you would like to collaborate with TranceKing123:**

Send me a personal message with a small reason why you would like to collab and an idea you have we could expand on. I tried to make this as simple as I could so the collab could get out as soon as possible. Also, you can choose whether the fic should be posted on your account or mine. I really don't care.


	3. Twitter is So Cool

**Take a Moment – A TranceKing123 Fanfiction**

A/N: Updated. When you proofread your stuff after a long break, you realize that you suck hard. ;D

**Disclaimer: **All characters, places, and event associated with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to SEGA. Other OC's, places, and events belong to me or their respective owner.

This fic is M. You've been warned.

+=+=+=+=+=+={-[]-}=+=+=+=+=+=+

**Chapter 3: Twitter is So Cool**

_Welcome home, bitch._

People forget that famous people aren't necessarily rich. Some are. If they do get loaded, they spend it on shit they don't need.

Of course, at this point and time, Sonic wasn't a celebrity. Not even close. He just crashed at one of his friend's house. Everyone thought they were enemies, but truth was, they weren't. Sonic and Knuckles actually had a good roommate situation going on. They each pitched in their payments, and after that, it was solid.

Sonic didn't know any fucking thing about electronic music until Knuckles came along. He was into the electro house and techno scene, in which Sonic got carried on to dubstep. Knuckles wasn't the biggest fan of the music. Yet, when there was heavy electro or techno influence, he could be counting to angling his arm like a chicken wing and moving his forearm up and down. Also, Knuckles gave the occasional finger pistol shooting motions to the modulating basslines. Since the "dubstep wobble bass" was being heavily incorporated into other genres of EDM, he could actually stand it.

Sonic walked into the average sized house. It would probably sell for $200,000 USD if it were here on Earth. The walls were still white. There was a central hallway, living room at the end of it. Sonic sometimes would mistake it for an old person's house. Nobody in the place gave a fuck. Plus, the blaring music proved wrong otherwise.

"Hey Grim3r, what's up?" Knuckles called out.

"Nothing much, Rav3r. How's shit going?"

Sonic decided to take a small hike up the mountain behind their neighborhood to get shit off his mind. He didn't care about the drug overdose he has the other night; there was a heavy chance that Knuckles was a drug addict as well. It was the events at Tails' studio.

He wasn't gonna blow that shit off. He knew that it wasn't something to learn off of. His mouth was still a little salty. But hey, that shit tasted fucking good. Eating pussy should've been a side job for him. But what money would that make? You'd have to pay the fucking bitch, she didn't pay you.

What bullshit.

"Hey, Sonic. I want to ask you a question."

"What's up, Knucks?"

"I've been thinking... We've been giga-normous fans of the club scene. Just a few nights ago, we were at the Solar Storm concert. And I was thinking something, that whole time."

"Was it 'This dude is a fucking badass?'"

"Well, that too. But, one of the crazy things I was thinking was 'What if that was me? What if that was Sonic? What if that was both of us?'"

Sonic went deep into thought. _Well, he has some point._

Knuckles continued. "I was thinking that we need to save up for Ableton Live. It'd be fucking awesome to have. I know that you've been working on a side project-"

"We just disbanded."

"Oh. What went down?"

Sonic didn't want Knuckles to know about what happened. Then again, he didn't want anybody to know. He hoped that nobody ever learned about this. Sonic was just begging that the others kept it down about what happened. Since the studio was soundproof... Wait, was it?

"We, uhhh, got bored."

"Ah. See, I told you FL Studio is bullshit."

"Knucks, shut the fuck up. It fucking rocks! Why the fuck is everybody so fucking mean to FL?"

"Well, I don't know. It's because noobs use it?"

"So fucking what? I don't give a fuck. Fucking K.C.I.D. uses that shit."

"Yeah, I get that. But, FL Studio doesn't have a fucking awesome and fully customizable DJ platform inside of it?"

"Neither does Pro Tools. Oh, and Logic doesn't have it either."

"Alright, Sonic. You got me. But still, it'd be cool if we learned the science of sound and became legends!"

"Dude, fuck the science of sound. You throw shit together. If it sounds good, you master it. Done. The currency loads in your pockets afterwards."

Sonic quickly pulled out his portable internet browser. He didn't know how much Ableton Live would cost, but he hoped it was under an affordable range. The external and internal add-ons could be added later.

Knuckles didn't notice what Sonic was doing, so he continued on. "Come on, Sonic. You can just throw shit together. There's EQ, modulation, cleaning, ducking... I could go on."

Sonic had almost made it to the pricing page to see how much Ableton would cost. He guessed there would be a few different versions to choose from.

"Which version were you looking at?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles hastily responded, "Ableton Live Suite 8."

Sonic looked at the pricing. "Oh God. Knuckles, really? Where are we gonna find all these coins? No way am I going on a stupid fucking 2D side scrolling trek into the unknown."

"Look, it's not that hard. I'm sure we could earn or collect that many coins in no time and save it away."

"Knuckles, it's eight hundred coins. Where the fuck can we find eight hundred of those... of those... those fucking gold donuts?"

Knuckles paused for a moment. "Well, I guess you are right. We need to earn it somehow. I just don't know how. You wonder where Trololol, Ranch That Bitch, and Ionize all got those 800 coins."

Sonic thought the feat of collecting all those coins would be a fucking nightmare. The most they could try for was Abelton's regular version.

"Well, Knuckles. We could save up for the five hundred coins and get the standard. Then, we could upgrade later."

"It's mandatory that you always get the best of the best with computer programing."

"You say that to a guy who only has iTunes, Google Chrome, and Minecraft on a 64 bit Quad core spaceship-launching computer."

Sonic looked back at the Ableton website. _Now... Why the fuck is it so much more expensive?_

Knuckles didn't say another word as he stormed straight back into his bedroom. He was really put down at the fact that he probably wasn't going to get Ableton anytime soon. They'd each just have to work really hard at earning those coins, put the money together, and start off.

After all, that's what roommates do, right? Sonic wondered if the Goryella act of Michael Verwest and Ferry Corsten were ever roommates. They probably were. Whatever, people didn't ever care.

Sonic was about to head over to his bedroom when he heard Solar Storm music blasting out of the bedroom of Knuckles. _Okay, alright._

Sonic grabbed some Oreo Fudge Creams out of the pantry in the kitchen and brought it back to his room. Not a very impressive room, it was painted the same blue color as Sonic. It had a standard wood frame bed, a closet with closet doors, a bedside table with different things scattered all over it, and his technologic corner. It had a computer hard drive, PS2, and PS3 all hooked up to a 30 inch TV with a footrest and game shelve hybrid under it. There was also a standard blue bean bag on front of it all.

And that was basically it.

Sander decided to turn on the TV and boot up his hard drive. He didn't know what the fuck he would do, but he decided he would try something useful.

He wondered if he should look up music mastering. He then thought about playing Minecraft. Some blasting Windows Media Player tunes would be fucking awesome as well.

Sonic typed in his credentials.

Username: Grim3r

Password: *********************

After Sonic was logged in, he quickly opened up his media player and scrolled down his tremendous list of music. He did have some prog house, but his library was mostly dedicated to the "step of dub," as he sometimes referred it to. Maybe it was lame, but that shit worked for him.

He went down to "StarGFS" and played his tracks. StarGFS was a dubstep group; hell knows who the fuck was in it. Their basses weren't necessarily heavy or grimy, but more spacy and sweepy, hence the name.

He put all their stuff on shuffle and looked around on his computer to see what he could do. He decided Minecraft would be a good pastime activity to go forth with.

He had a free cracked version of Minecraft. He wasn't gonna pay 33 coins for it. Sure, the game was fun as hell, but who the fuck would pay a 33 coin fee for a pixelated and super basic game? You could get extremely fun and detailed PS2 games for only 4 coins nowadays.

He wanted to play with other people, so he checked all of his friend's IP servers. None were up.

He could always work on his own world. He was busy building a crazy house, although he had the difficulty on peaceful and the "Too Many Items" mod installed. It occasionally lagged, sending Sonic into a mouse clicking frenzy before he gave his computer the blue screen of death and a Minecraft corruption, in which he had to fish out the cracked ware again. That wasn't fun, considering how his main search engine "Spectation LLC" was a piece of shit.

But he decided today would be a lucky day for him, and that the mod wouldn't crash.

He opened up the EXE. It brought him to the main menu.

He clicked play, but he got distracted.

Something came up in the bottom right of the computer screen, on the toolbar. It was some sort of message, sent from Skype. Sonic didn't even know if he had a Skype.

He clicked on the logo. He then looked for his pen name somewhere, but couldn't find it.

He then looked at other stuff that was on the screen. It was an anonymous message sent to an IP address that was from hell knows where. Sonic was almost scared to read the message. What if it was some WS Reputation or Trojan Horse? Sonic knew anonymous messages were often links to supposedly "illegal underage pornography," which even he thought was disgusting.

But hey, as long as Sonic just didn't click the links...

He opened the message and quickly went for his anti-virus software icon on his desktop.

While it was booting up, he saw the message. At the top was a weird looking square, the type of square you see when TrueType fonts were either unsupported or completely glitched out. What was under the square was possibly even scarier than Sonic had imagined.

"I can't let you go on any further."

The reason this freaked out Sonic was because he and Knuckles just talked about starting a group. Plus, Sonic was going out all he could to make sure that nobody heard about the incident.

Did someone leak it out?

No, it couldn't be. Who, of anyone, would leak out that information? Rouge was probably dead, Amy was a pussy, (and a shitty ex) and Tails was very secretive. There was no way it was leaked.

Finally, the anti-virus software opened, and after 5 seconds, Skype quickly shut down.

A message from the software began as what Sonic expected. "Threat detected:" was the beginning of the message.

But what Sonic saw afterwards shit his pants.

"Threat detected: location detector."

Sonic got really nervous. He had moved in with Knuckles very recently, he had to since he broke up with Amy. Now that he was in a different house, he thought nobody knew where he lived.

That just occurred to be true, since Sonic was just tracked.

But, why? What was the big deal about this? Why was Sonic, of all critters here, being tracked for no apparent reason?

Maybe it wasn't that bad. After all, at least the other computer, whoever the fuck was controlling it, wasn't phishing or putting shit on his computer. His computer was safe.

But why did this person write "I can't let you go on any further," and send it with a location detector? It gave the impression that somebody was trying to kill Sonic. There were no reasons to do so, though. Maybe it was an old enemy. You never know this kind of stuff.

Sonic soon stooped worrying about it. A crazy bass drop was just given by one of StarGFS's tracks.

There was a knock on the door shortly after. He knew it was Knuckles. Sonic turned down the volume since it was blasting. Knuckles was probably going to complain about the loudness of the music over his electro.

"What's up, Knucks?"

"Sonic! Dude, I just found a monster track on iTunes, and the charts are showing otherwise! You have to check this out!"

"Uhhh, can you explain it to me really quickly?"

"Fuck yeah I can! Okay, first of all, it's not the step, or the no of tech. It's an uplifting trance track. I actually think that shit is cheesy, but this track fucking kills!"

"Where'd you hear about the track?"

"It was on the 'Just Released' section of the dance page on iTunes. I decided to check it out since 2 people had already given it 5 stars within the first couple minutes."

Sonic got up and walked over to Knuckles room. Knuckles had a room that was very similar to Sonic's room. The walls were the color of his quills as well. His bed had an orange metal frame. There was a large space and a Nintendo Wii in the back. The wireless internet router was in this room, and Knuckles also had a 64-bit computer, but it was more of a media playing computer, only being Tri-Core and having a really crazy soundcard and a very adequate graphics card.

The song was up on the computer. Sonic immediately looked at the album artwork to see what type of release it was.

The song happened to be a single. The title of the single was Too Much for This (feat. Aruna), and it was by some guy named Therapeutication. The record label was KickShot Records, with the logo being the background image for the single.

"Well, it's definitely a track you have to hear," Knuckles explained to a much questioned face of Sonic. With the name of Therapeutication, Sonic had to question the song choice. But, he guessed the vocalist would take the cake and bake it.

The 1 minute 30 second snippit of the track demonstrated an aggressive, almost rap-style lyrics that gritted through a saw pad and a not very heavy sine wave bass. What stood out to Sonic was the line, "Bitch, it's too much for this, I can't take the load." The line showed a destructive style that only hinted the forceful following line.

"Love isn't fists, screams, and what I wasn't told."

This particular lyrical demonstration was very interestingly backed behind a dreamy yet creepy saw-type lead that was pretty detuned. Another creepy subtle lead was in the background. Gated cowbells and tambourines were ducked, compressed, and shifted to the left speaker with a very dark, deep reverb. The preview finally ended, and it was a crazy surprise. The track was pretty badass.

But for Sonic, the vocals really stood out. Such an aggravated and gritty vocal recording made no sense to put inside of a dream trance track.

"I was wondering... Did these two maybe just create a new subgenre?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic paused, so Knuckles cut him off and continued. "Even the strings and piano were very eerie. It had all the characteristics of a dream trance track, but was more of a... Well, it seemed like a nightmare trance track."

"You know, you do have a point."

Sonic strolled out of the room afterwards. Aruna's vocals were very different. He'd have to learn more about her. Her vocals were made for dubstep, and Sonic was sure she had come from the dubstep community.

When Sonic made it back to his computer, he opened up his internet browser, Chrome. He quickly typed "Aruna – Vocalist" in the search engine bar at his homepage. Up came a link to a Facebook page and a Twitter account. He clicked on the Twitter link, and it brought him to the page.

Aruna had only 27 followers, which came as a crazy shock to him. Maybe that was her debut track.

He scrolled down a few posts to see what she wrote. Sonic flew down 5 posts, and read them from oldest to newest.

2 days ago: enjoying some old dubstep, flux pavilion 4 lyf ;)

As much as Sonic got bothered by the grammatical errors, he was happy that he had predicted the fact that she was a dubstep fan.

But, who was Flux Pavilion? Sonic had never heard of him^.

He looked at the next Twitter post.

Yesterday: omg, i had a phazer put on my voice wowowowow!

_What a toolbag,_ Sonic thought. Everybody knew what a phaser was, and it was not spelled with a Z.

Yesterday: bitcrush time!

Bitcrushers were very common in the vocal trance business. But they were even bigger in dubstep music. Sonic wondered which she was referring to.

16 hours ago: hahaha monster dj living literally in a hotel by me, love his vibe, he loves music

Now who the fuck would this be? Sonic came to the conclusion that it was Therapeutication, and that the next tweet would say exactly what Sonic thought it would.

35 minutes ago: VoiceNation Update: Vocals by Aruna on track "Too Much for This," by Therapeutication. Check it out by clicking here.

Since Sonic had already listened to the track, he didn't need to worry. He scrolled back up to get a closer look at Aruna.

_Not a bad profile picture at all,_ Sonic pondered. It was a picture of her in a soundbox with a bottle of Absolut Citrus in her right hand, and her left in the air with the index and pinky finder up. The pigment of her was some sort of florescent green that glowed inside of the soundbox. She looked like she knew what she was doing while being wasted at the same time. That was the first time Sonic had ever seen that. Especially for a fox.

He enlarged the photo on her profile to look for a possible piece of paper with lyrics on it. After it enlarged, he looked around and finally found a piece of paper taped to the back right of the wall. It wasn't fully shown in the picture. All Sonic could make out was "Mother fucking ba-," which was a little interesting, especially with the alcohol. This was probably just a small little piece that she had to record. Plus, he could only guess it said, "Mother fucking bass, bitch!" This would make perfect sense.

Sonic closed out of the window, and then out of Twitter.

As soon as he did, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" exclaimed Sonic as he ran over to the door.

Sonic opened the door to see the face of a perplexed Shadow. He was the first to speak.

"Sonic? You visiting Knuckles?"

It was almost like the truth just couldn't be spoken. Sonic had to lie. "Yeah, just visiting."

"Say, Sonic. I need to ask you a question."

"Shoot." Sonic knew Shadow very well. No way was Shadow gonna throw a curve ball.

He finally spoke up.

"I was wondering, do you maybe know where Rouge is?"

*****:)(:*****

"Oh my God. Wow, what happened?"

Aruna had caught Tails, who had started to tip over like a lamp.

Tails had to breath deep for a second. He needed to recover his thoughts and just relax. Every now and then, Tails' mind would overload and send Tails into blackness as soon as he hit the floor.

Collapsing in front of Aruna was even more embarrassing than Tails had imagined.

But, soft paws had caught his fall. Tails caught a mouthful of fur as he was pushed upwards back on his feet.

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh no need, I black out quite a bit as well. Mind overloads are crazy, aren't they?"

Tails was trying to figure out why it had been more awkward than it should have. As he fell, he in fact did go straight into her arms. But he got a face full of fur... He hoped that it was on her neck.

"I, uhhh, didn't make that awkward, did I?"

"Oh no, Tails. You just blacked out. I could see it in your eyes. Here, get to your couch and sit down. I need to make a phone call anyways."

Aruna helped Tails over to his bedroom where he got into the bed. Aruna walked away, and Tails started to notice that he had a grueling headache. He just stayed still, lying on his bed for a few seconds when Aruna came back with an ice pack and some Advil.

She put it on the bedside table.

"Look, Tails. Just recover for a bit. And don't say you feel awkward. I've been in much worse situations before, so it's all good. Mommy's gotcha! Hehehe!"

Even with the headache, Tails could still think. And her thought about something for sure. The tone in which Aruna had said "Mommy's gotcha" was throwing him way off. He also wondered how she had found that Advil and Ice Pack so fast. Maybe she lived in the complex...

He quickly got the Advil, opened up the container, and popped two inside of his mouth. Since a glass of water was already on the table, he washed the medication down with that.

His phone was also on the side of the bed. He quickly picked it up and opened up his e-mail.

He put in his credentials and logged in. His inbox had zero unread messages, to his dismay.

Suddenly, Albion's Air (Ferry Corsten Open Air Remix) started playing out of nowhere. This was his ringtone, so he looked at the screen.

It was Cosmo. _And if this just couldn't get more awkward..._

"Hey!"

"Mmmm?" Tails mumbled.

"What? Your dick hurt from last week still?"

"You bit it really fucking hard."

"Whatever. Egg Nog or whatever still good."

"Ummm, A: Verkeer Nög, and B: No."

"Oh yeah. That stupid fucking O with the fucking shit on top. What? Those two tits on the O are fucking lame. Fucking hate that thing. When's this shit happening? Your cock's got shit planned tonight."

"Yeah, about that..."

Tails didn't have time to think of a response.

"Ummm, WHAT?" She raged.

Tails hung up the cell phone.

That probably wasn't a good idea. Anything to get him away from that bitch was good for him though. Tails was enjoying his Tuesdays, especially the free part of it. That was just something to do, since he didn't have a job, or a life.

Too bad he has one now. Tails knew his newfound project would make a lot of other mad. He could name a big list.

But Tails didn't feel like doing that. He just knew he would be pissing off a lot of people.

Now, Tails was stuck in bed for a while. He opened up his Twitter and updated it.

After putting a new post, he reread the tweet to himself.

Just Posted: Almost blacked out. Mind overload. Interesting story behind it.

Tails decided that it was fine. He closed Twitter only to see something immediately updated.

Tails' Twitter account was mentioned by somebody named "Rav3WithKnuck135," which probably stood for "Rave with Knuckles." The red dude had somehow got access to his Twitter account. He decided he'd be followed by him real quick.

Anywho, the Tweet interested Tails.

Just Posted: milesmusic officialaruna da 2 got together? Hot shit right there! :) Congrats

Tails decided to check out Aruna's Twitter, he thought he could find out about Knuckles knowing about the collab.

Once got into the officialaruna account, he looked over at the followers and recognized Knuckles right away.

He'd check his mischief later.

Tails looked at the lasted Tweet, just posted.

3 min ago: hangin wit milesmusic and we got dreamz and dirt in the database comin ;)

Dreams and dirt... Trance and dubstep... That made sense for sure.

Tails scrolled down, only to see the other posts were irrelevant to the first, at least that what it seemed. After getting bored, he completely closed Twitter. He put the phone down and decided to take a small rest.

He shut his eyes, and immediately went into a short slumber.

***)(***

When he woke up, he looked at the clock. It was 1:30 when he had taken the small nap. It now said 1:50.

Twenty minutes... That wasn't too bad.

He tried to listen to Aruna. It sounded like she was on the phone, but he couldn't make out what exactly she was saying.

No matter how much Tails attempted to think, his mind just drifted. That's never good.

He decided that pounding heavy bass into his eardrums would help.

Now, Tails was a little different than most. He liked ALL kinds of electronic music. If it was made on a computer, he liked it. At least, that was the case about 40% of the time, since Tails assumed that the other 60% of electronic noise sucked gonads.

Tails put on one of his favorite tracks, Dubba Jonny's A Brief Tutorial on Dubstep Production, the heaviest song he had, or, at least he thought.

He murmured the lyrics to himself, no way would somebody not.

"Welcome to today's tutorial on dubstep production. Typically, a tempo of 140 beats per minute is selected. First, we begin with a simple kick and snare pattern, like so."

The beat came in with the kick and snare. After more vocal pieces and other stuff faded in, the real big kicker came in, and Tails this time vocalized the sample much clearly, since he knew his head would soon be rearranged.

"And now you are ready for the most important part of any filthy dubstep anyway..."

"The drop."

Tails made sure his volume was high, and he got what he deserved. The super heavy basslines did rearrange him. Suddenly, he was full focus, just like that Armin van Buuren track. And then, Aruna walked into the room.

Tails tried to pick up Aruna talking, but he couldn't hear her. So he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm feeling 100% again, I know it."

Tails listened for footsteps, but didn't hear any. He sighed as he laid back down and put his iPod back on the table.

"Oh, are you just?"

Aruna hadn't left yet, she was just recollecting her thoughts or something.

"Well, in case you aren't-"

"No, Aruna. I'm actually fine. Got some sense into me, I had to get the gears working."

"Right, right. With the dubstep and that brutal phone call-"

Tails panicked. "YOU... YOU... UUUUUUH..."

Aruna did her stupid trademark giggle that Tails was starting to get used to. "Hehehe, I wasn't paying attention."

Tails slumped out of the bed and went to go get a protein shake. He needed one; he always needed one after a nap.

Without much struggle but lots of lag, Tails made it to his fridge as he took out an Ensure and chugged down the whole thing. After throwing it away, Tails immediately went back into his studio and booted up his computer.

"Already?" Aruna chimed. "We just finished a track..."

Tails looked at the computer screen. Turns out that his computer was in fact on, and Aruna's e-mail, Twitter, and Soundcloud were all up.

"Sorry, checking stuff."

"No worries, we need to get working."

"Actually, we have a few errands we need to run."

"How so?"

"It's a secret, hehehe."

_Oh, beautiful, rape time, _Tails thought.

Tails looked for his house keys and found them on top of his Kaosillator. He supposed they were just there since he was in the studio all the time. But, who knows?

Without much hesitation, the duo walked out of the apartment. Tails shut and locked the door behind him. As they were walking down the hallway towards the elevator, Tails got really excited. A big floating feeling overcame him, and his eyes lit up. He even jumped up a little. This was due to the fact that Tails had realized that he was on the path to doing what he had always dreamed about. This, of course, was releasing a song.

After thinking about that for a moment, he remembered that Aruna was on the phone and was sounding rather excited.

"Hey, Aruna. I heard you talking on the phone as well, what's up?"

"Oh, that was the record company. I was taking about my last release. Just a basic, happy song. Did it with some dude, yeah."

The look on Aruna's face didn't look promising for Tails, but he just went with it.

When they reached the elevator, Tails slammed the lobby button. It didn't register how hard Tails had hit the button, but Aruna picked up right away.

"Excited, aren't you? Hehehe."

Tails sighed. No way would he get used to that stupid laugh.

The elevator reached the lobby, and they advanced slowly. Not much was going on, but everybody who was in the complex seemed to be missing.

"Wha-? Where the fuck did everybody go?" Aruna asked.

Tails looked around for everybody. He heard the TV a little louder than normal, and...

"There's an important local news story. It has to be aired ASAP."

The two of them walked over to the breakfast buffet. On some type of pillar that connected to the ceiling, they got in the back of the possibly 40 different critters sitting in tables, sitting right in front of the TV, or leaning against the walls.

Nobody was in the back wall, which was where all the food was. This left lot of wiggle room.

Tails stood so that he was flush with the giant TV. Aruna stood right next to him, on his left. This made it a little awkward, especially considering the fact that there was a ton of room.

Suddenly, the black screen rolling that had white text that read Local News Alert disappeared, and the local news reporter came on. The reporter was a dark brown hedgehog with navy blue eyes. He was in a navy blue room, with his headset on.

After no time, he started talking.

"This just in, pandemonium at the St. Martin's hospital has taken place. One nurse and two policemen were brutally murdered today, leaving tons of people confused. Not much solid information has reached us yet; our only possible suspects are dead or have run away. Due to all the utter chaos, we were wondering what happened. This is what we have so far.

"Apparently, the nurse ad a knife stuck in her belly, and the killer had dragged it upwards to her neck before pulling off a final execution. After that, 2 policemen had arrived. We don't know much about what actually happened, but both are questionably in bits, in ways we aren't allowed to say on television. We can tell you both of their guns weren't found on them, which brings us to conclusion that the killer had stolen them.

"The clean-up wasn't fun; at least it doesn't look that clean. But, we have to tell you this. We must tell you a madman killer is roaming around Station Square, so be careful. Policemen are in every possible place we could put them, so that takes a lot off of the public. But that doesn't mean you are safe, hell, I'm not.

"Anyways, I'm now signing off. We will return to your regular programing."

Everybody was silent. Something like this hadn't ever happened in Station Square. When somebody died, it was a bloodless & strategic kill, like a jump to the head or some shit. Nothing so brutally disturbing has occurred.

The news reporter also took it like a fucking pro, and kept a mono tone the whole time, which really impressed Tails. It took some a level of badass-ness to pull that off.

"Oh... Wow..." murmured Aruna.

Tails and Aruna were the first ones to leave, not even staying for the discussion of what had happened at the hospital. They didn't need anything negative to bring them down.

As soon as the two walked out the rotating doors, Tails' phone rang.

It was Knuckles. Tails picked up.

"Yo Knucks!"

"Did you see that news? It was a live broadcast on just about every local website and TV Station. Holy shit! Brutal murder at the hospital! Who the fuck would be that crazy and fucking do that? I'm scared as fuck, mother fucker!"

"Yes Knuckles, I completely understood that."

"Fuck you, retard."

Tails had to let out a small chuckle.

"Anyways," Knuckles continued, "I decided to call the next Solar Storm! Dude, fuck yes!"

"Eeeh, I don't know, I'm not number one quality yet."

"You will be! Especially with that hot ass mother fucker you're working with. Fuck Cosmo, man, if Aruna blew you, it'd feel like fucking time traveling in your fucking Tornado. I know I hooked you up with that bitch, but maaaaaaaaaan! This bitch is a fucking lime colored mother fucker. Sex is just oozing out of her, and it's making every other chick roll over in their grave."

"That's a pretty strong statement there that you said about Cosmo."

"Right, right. Oh, and Cosmo called me, but it's completely irrelevant what she's gonna be doing to me tonight! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH BITCHES!"

Tails sighed. He looked over to Aruna, who was engulfed in her Twitter, paying no attention to Tails' phone call.

"So, uhhh, you and oral queen gonna be throwing down nasty ass basslines grinding through pumping four-on-the-floor beats?"

"That's a good idea, but that's not what we came up with for a start. We tried for cleaner shit. It turned out good."

"Speaking about good shit, did you hear Aruna's debut performance? She did this really dark trance piece with some mother fucker named Therapeutication, and that shit turned out so fucking sick ass. Her vocals took Kass Khasim to shame."

Kass Khasim had worked with just about every trance artist Tails could think of. Everyone called her "Kassic," but the alias was never used in any of her performances.

"Ah, I see. Haven't checked that shit out yet, no doubt I will."

"A'ight, mother fucker! Peace the fuck out. We be kickin' ass and chewin' bubble gum, bitches!"

"And we all outta bubblegum... Yawn."

"YEEEEEEEEAH Tails! See ya!"

"Peace!"

Tails hung up the call and turned to Aruna, who was still busy doing whatever. Tails was just trudging alongside her, hoping that she knew where she was going.

Aruna put her phone in her left glove and failed terribly. Her phones and some other unregisterable item fell out onto the ground.

Tails bend down in order to pick the stuff up. After getting both items, he inspected each for damage.

After looking a little bit at the weird looking navy blue container, he gave up and returned the items to Aruna. This time, she put the peculiar container in one glove, and her phone in another.

"That'll do, thanks," Aruna vocalized.

As they were strolling down to Station Square, which wasn't too far away, they chatted about the latest news in their careers, which of course was nothing at all.

By the time they reached Station Square, Aruna got excited.

"Almost there! It's kind of in a weird spot."

Tails tried to respond to what Aruna had said, but something else had entered his mind.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?"

"Oh, not my place. It'd, ummm, you'll see. But that's my only clue. Hehehe."

_Do you like lemonade?_ Tails thought to himself.^^ After shaking that off, Aruna led him to a small business place. It looked like one of those city plaza's your town has with the few fast food restaurants, small businesses, and occasionally a big store. You know that place, right?

There was a door with a generic CLOSED sign on it. Aruna opened that door, and it led to a small room with a ladder going down.

"So, this is a secret location you are taking me?" Tails chimed in.

"Yeah, not opened to the public. Until the land owner comes and figures the shit out, we'll keep it like this."

Aruna climbed down the ladder, and Tails followed. It led to a second glass door. When Tails looked inside, it looked like the reception room for a doctor's office, mostly relatable to a dental office or something.

When Tails walked in, the first thing he looked for was a sign. He found one with what looked like direction. An arrow on the sign pointed towards a left door. Next to it, text spelled out Lounge Room. To the arrow pointing towards the right door, it said Business right next to it.

A charcoal gray hedgehog walked out. "What's up, Aruna? Is this that 'Miles Music' dude?"

"Yup."

"We're mastering all of our shit right now; we'll be with you in about 40 minutes."

This made Tails cringe. What the fuck were they gonna do for 40 minutes?

"You got it."

Aruna wandered into the lounge room, and Tails did the same. After Aruna closed the door, he looked around. There was a TV screen that was turned off. There were a few couches that looked like they had springs on them.

"Take a seat, Tails. Trust me, hehehe."

_That fucking laugh._

Tails laid down on one of the couches, and it left just enough space for Aruna to sit at his feet. He would take a nap while Aruna watched TV or something.

He couldn't get comfortable, so he sat up and reclined the maroon mattress-like couch.

After reclining, Tails found a great way to get cozy and stayed there.

He closed his eyes. To his left, he heard shuffling, but it didn't wake him up.

Then, something obscure started to unfold.

There was a large clinging to Tails' groin area as a hand clenched onto the stop.

Tails opened his eyes and looked down.

+=+=+=+=+=+={-[]-}=+=+=+=+=+=+

A/N: Yeah! Done. Not as long as I thought it would be, but all that hard work came together nicely, so rate, review, favorite, alert, whatever. But show your support if ya made it this far!

**If you would like to collaborate with TranceKing123:**

Send me a personal message with a small reason why you would like to collab and an idea you have we could expand on. I tried to make this as simple as I could so the collab could get out as soon as possible. Also, you can choose whether the fic should be posted on your account or mine. I really don't care.

Notes:

^ - But I know who Flux Pavilion is. He's a dubstep producer. And he's good at it. A great combo! ;D

^^ - I'm guessing you guys know the sexual term "lemon" now don't you?


End file.
